


Would You Come Home?

by Arizona96



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Minor Forrest Long/Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arizona96/pseuds/Arizona96
Summary: From both Alex's and Michael's POV during the season finale of season two of Roswell, New Mexico. What they were both thinking during Alex's song
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back with another Alex/Michael fic! I just can't accept the fact that they are not together when they have such amazing chemistry. All the lyrics do not belong to me, they belong to the show and to Tyler Blackburn. The first chapter is going to be Michael's POV and the second will be Alex. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, and if you like this and want me to write more, comment below and let me know what you'd like to see

He told Isabel he couldn't face going to the Wild Pony, not after Maria broke up with him. But God, he needed a drink, or seven. So he let Isabel drag him out to a random cowboy bar. He groaned aloud when he read the sign that announced that it was 'Open Mic Night!!' But Isabel plowed forward, calling over her shoulder, "They sound better the drunker you get." And who was he to argue with that mentality. He hadn't even made it to the bar when he heard the person currently singing. He stopped cold in his tracks and turned, taking his hat off mid turn. There was no mistaking that voice, despite the fact that the last time he heard Alex sing was at *least* a decade ago. But there he was, larger than life. He stared in disbelief at the fact that Alex was singing again AND in public!! Mid sentence Alex looked up and locked eyes with Michael. They stared at each other, deer in headlights stare; and then Alex relaxed and continued to sing. But now, Alex was singing directly to Michael. He started to pay more attention to Alex's lyrics. "'Even though I couldn't stay, no you never looked away, now I can't look away."' It was for him. Alex wrote a song for him. He simultaneously felt touched (for michael) and like an asshole. He knew under it all, Alex never stopped loving him. The only reason why Alex left was because of Michael pushing him away. He was afraid of the love Alex gave him, recklessly and unrestrained (at least in private). Alex had learned to fear his father, but he didn't fear Michael, or what he could do with the love he was given. He didn't trust the love Alex gave, because it was a currency he didn't have or understand. So he did what he always did, he broke it. And then when Alex left and then came back, he was angry with him. Now he realizes that he wasn't being fair. Alex had every right to leave. And then Maria...... First sleeping with his ex's best friend and then falling in love with her. He would have understood Alex being angry, but he wasn't. Instead, he kept dropping hints that he still loved Michael. Michael wondered how after all these years; meeting and then losing his mother, repairing his relationship with Max and Isabel, getting to know a real relationship with Maria, how was he STILL able to fuck everything up with Alex??? Alex began to look more and more comfortable onstage, and the bar quieted down some to hear him. Michael just watched him with a soft look on his face. Watched him sing their love song. "'Together we could quiet all the noises, drown out the voices, play our own song."' Michael finally looked away from Alex to his "wonderstruck" crowd. His slight smile faded when he saw Long sitting front and center in the audience. He knew Long and Alex had spoken a few times, but now it was obviously more than that. Before he had felt little pangs of jealously, but now if felt like being swallowed by a black hole. Alex was moving on. Now he understood how Alex had felt seeing him and Maria together. And it hurt. He still loved Alex, like he still loved Maria. But, he wasn't going to stand in Alex's way of moving on. Long had managed something that Michael never had. He made Alex more confidant in himself and his sexuality. He sighed and started to leave when Isabel caught his arm. "Don't leave," she pleaded. "It's a sad story me and Alex," he told her. "I have to walk away so we can start a new one." It was all true, but not the whole truth. He wasn't as strong as Alex, he could let him move on, but he couldn't stay to watch it happen. Alex deserved more than Michael. "It's not our time right now." "But it will be." Her words made him pause. Maybe...... Maybe one day he would deserve Alex. "I think so," he told her. And then he left with Alex's voice ringing in his ears. "'Would you come home?"'


	2. Where Is Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's turn

"'But I've begun to heal in all the places your hands have been. Would you meet me in the middle, could we both stop keeping score?"' Alex looked back up at where Michael was, only to realize that he was gone. It both surprised him and yet didn't. He was finally being blunt and truthful about how he felt about Michael, and he knew Michael wouldn't be able to handle that right now. He didn't intend Michael to hear it so soon. After all, Alex thought he would still have been at the hospital with Maria. He almost fucked up the notes he was playing when he first noticed Michael watching him, a little lost and a little awestruck. But now that he was here, Alex was determined to not hide himself anymore. So he relaxed into the music and starting singing directly to Michael. And then he was lost in the music, in a way he hadn't since he was 17. He grew more and more confidant in himself and his voice grew until he was singing full out. "'I still feel my father's shrapnel beneath my skin!"' He followed the song until it's conclusion, the music sad and reminiscent. "'I wish I found the words when we were 17, you were the best of me, you are.....the best of me."' And suddenly that line felt more true now than it had when he first wrote it. Through all of the shit in his life, Michael did bring out the best parts. Michael was the only reason why he made it through the last few years of high school. Through those last few months living with his father. He inspired Alex to be more than the Manes Man his father tried to force him to be. Then he remembered Maria. His best friend, who was in love with the love of his life. He remembered the promise that he made to himself, that he wouldn't come between her and Michael. She deserved that, deserved to be happy. He shook himself out of his thoughts as the bar began to applaud for him. He took some joy out of making a bunch of homophobic cowboys cheer for a song about two gay dudes. Life was strange, even without the aliens. He saw Greg clapping for him with tears in his eyes. He made a note to himself to tease him about that later. Forrest stood in front of him, and Alex now full of bravery, asked to kiss him. As their lips met, part of him was happy and proud that he could do this in public, and that it was with Forrest. The other part of him was still stuck in his song. "'You are the best of me."' He wished Michael had stuck around long enough to hear the end of the song. Part of him was wishing he was kissing a different set of lips. If wishes were horses.......well, he'd have enough for a fucking army. So he pushed that part of him down, and focused on Forrest and how his lips felt against his. Please come home, let this be home. 

"'I could build your heart a home, and if I did? Would you come home?"'


End file.
